Twisted Wedding
by king yugioh
Summary: You are invited to the Wedding of Danny Desai and Lacey Porter.
1. Part 1

A Twisted Event...You Are Cordially Invited In Four Parts

You Are Cordially Invited…..Part One

Karen was having a hard time talking to the florist about the flowers for her son's wedding. "I asked for red,white and pink roses. Why is that so difficult?" She slames down the phone when she hangs up. Danny walks up to her. "Mom, it's alright. You need to calm down. Don't worry, everything will work out." He tries to calm her. He knows how his mom can be when thing aren't going her way. He heads back upstairs to his room. She turns to follow him when there is a knock on the door. Karen looks out the security door and sees her future daughter-in-law. "Lacey? I wasn't expecting to see you today?" Karen turns and yells up the stairs. "Danny! Lacey is here." She motions for Lacey to come inside the house. "Thank you, Mrs. Desai." Lacey smiles. "Call me mom? You are marrying my son." Karen corrects her. Lacey lets out a quick laugh. "Right." Danny appears at the top of the stairs. Lacey looks up to see him just standing there staring at her. Even though the moment was quick, the love he has for her was undeniable and resenated throughout the room. "You ready, yet?" She asks him.

Danny motions to her to come upstairs for a little while, but she shakes her head "No". Lacey becomes more insistant. "Come on, Danny! We still have to go pick up the tuxes. And Rico." Danny heads back to his room for only a second. He gives the room a last look. And starts to head back downstairs when he passes Karen coming up the stairs with some laundry. "You can't get married with dirty underwear." She smiles at him. He rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Karen walks in Danny's room. Everything is in perfect place. His room is spotless. Nothing out of place. On his desk she sees his journal, opened. She reaches to close the book when her motherly curiousity takes over.

February 13, 2015

"Tomarrow I am marrying the love of my life. We have gone through so much to reach this place. There are so many people I wish could be here to celebrate with us. Even though she wasn't the nicest of people, I do wish my Aunt Tara was still here. Regina Crane, she didn't deserve what happened to her plus I can't help what she thinks about how this ended. Would Jo be her maid-of-honor still or would she have picked Regina? I miss my dad. Yeah, he could be a jerk but he is still my dad. I still love him. This is my last entry. Goodbye old life and hello eternal happiness."

Karen smiled as she read until the sound of someone clearing their throat causes her to startle. There leaning against the door frame is Danny. She smiles embarrassed that she got caught reading his private thoughts. "Sorry, the book was opened." She quickly closes the book and sets it back on the desk. Danny doesn't say anything as he walks over to the desk. He reached into the draw and takes out his car keys. After pocketing the keys, he picks up the journal and flips it over and hands it back to Karen. Tapping the cover, he hands her the book. "Don't stop now you'll miss the ending." He turns to leave. Karen waits until he isn't in view. Danny, however, is standing with Lacey in the hallway waiting for Karen to open the journal.

Inside there is one entry on the last page. Karen starts to read the entry out loud:

"Mother,

I am sorry that I wasn't a better son. I never realized how lucky I was to have you as my mother. No matter what happens in the future, you have always been a great mom. I'm sure you're make a great grandmother to my children. I'll try to stay close to Tess since she is my birth mom but you will always be my mother and I will always love you."

Stuck to the back cover is an envelope marked "Mom". Karen gently removes it from the book and slowly opens the flap. Inside is the deed to the house with the word "PAID" stamped in red across it's face. Karen tries to force back tears. She looks up at the ceiling. "Oh, Danny." She said quietly. Out in the hallway, Lacey is also crying with her arms around Danny. "That was beautiful." She tells him in a whisper. Danny holds her head up and kisses her. "Not as beautiful as you." He takes her hand and they go back downstairs and leave to finish their errands. That night Jo and Rico threw the couple a surprise party.


	2. Part 2

You Are Cordially Invited Part Two

The big day has arrived, Valentine's Day, a day for lovers. Danny Desai and Lacey Porter have taken a long journey to get to this place. Danny was a boy when he changed Lacey's life five years ago. He was taken from her and she dealt with the pain the best way she new how but at the cost of losing her best friend, Jo Masterson. Jo was left behind without any one to turn to for help until another boy entered her life, Rico Rollins. He made high school bearable for her. Life was becoming more normal until Danny returned and their lives changed again. The girls realized that they needed each other and they had treated Danny badly. Everything worked out for the trio. Jo discovered a family secret that this boy, Danny, was actually her twin brother. He mom kept this secret from her father, Kyle Masterson. She promised her mother that she wouldn't tell him. Through all the darkness that Lacey experienced with dealing with Danny's return she realized the feelings for him. And at Fall Feast she discovered that he felt the same way. He hurt her, lied to her but he never turned his back to her. And he never stopped loving her. Even when she pushed him away to Jo, who was having feelings for him as well not knowing at the time of their connection.

So here they are minutes from the ceremony starting, Kyle Masterson has taken Lacey aside to speak with her in private. "Are you ready?" He asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. " Lacey looked at the double doors that led into the foyer of the church. She was nervous. "I'll be alright. Just nerves." She smiled. Kyle reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a small brown envelope. He hands it to Lacey. She looks down and slowly opens the flap and out slides the necklace.

The last time she saw it was when Regina Crane wore it around school. "Mayor Masterson, I don't understand." She was confused. "Since the case was closed, I took the liberty of getting it out of evidence. Since it belonged to Danny's aunt. I thought he should have it so this time we know where it is." She giggled. "Well, it does seem to have a mind of it's own. But why aren't you giving it to Danny or Mrs. Desai?" Kyle looked over at Jo and Phoebe who were lost in conversation and didn't notice. "Danny asked me to give it to you since it belonged to Regina and she was your best friend. He felt you should have something good to remember her." Lacey held up the necklace. The gold sparkled in the sunlight coming in from the stained glass windows of the church. She looked over at the girls who now were giggling loudly. "Thank your Mayor Masterson. I think my best friend should have it back." Lacey walked over to Jo. "Turn around for a minute." She instructed her. "Oh, Okay." Jo said confused. Lacey then preceded to put the necklace on Jo. Reaching up, Jo felt the necklace immediately recognizing the piece of jewelry.

"Lacey?" Jo started to ask. "What is this?" Phoebe answered her. "That looks like Reginas necklace. Where did it come from?" Lacey smiled. "Jo's dad got it for Danny and Danny gave it to me. And I felt that my best friend should have it." Phoebe was hurt but also she understood. "Looks good on you Jo. I'm happy for you." Lacey didn't want Phoebe to feel sad on this day so she took off the bracelet that Danny given her and put it on Phoebe's wrist. "There." She reached over and hugged both girls. "We love you, Lace." They said in unison. Just then the doors opened and Tyler Lewis came up to them. "Lacey, it's time." He lifted up his camera and motioned to the ushers, members of the soccer team. They all sat in the back row of the auditorium. Lacey exhaled. She looked over at Kyle, who offered her his elbow. "Shall we?"

Answers enabled.


	3. Part 3

You Are Cordially Invited Part Three

The bridal march started and Cole Farrell escorted Phoebe Lewis in first. They were followed by Rico and Jo. Then Claire and Cole Farrells little brother, Collin, who was being the ring bearer. Claire dropped rose petals as she walked, every now and then Collin would reach over and take some petals and set them on the satin pillow with the rings. When they were half way down the aisle when every one stood and looked at Lacey and Kyle. Even thought they had made a guest list, Karen insisted on allowing anyone to attend and by the looks of things, the entire town of Green Grove showed up. Lacey scanned the crowd and saw a few reassuring faces. She saw Chief Eddie Garrett, Officer Myers, and other officers from the police force. She saw Tess who was smiling from ear to ear. At the end of the aisle she could see her mom and Karen. They were beaming smiles of their own. Her eyes finally looked up at the dais.

The last time she stood up there was when they were saying good bye to Regina and she was asked to give the eulogy. She remembers that day all too clearly. She could feel her eyes beginning to tear up. She had a hankerchief and dapped them. Her gaze finally fell on the reason why she was here…..Danny.

He stood there like a statue. He met her gaze with one of his own. He mouthed the words "I Love You." Her eyes began welling again. "You just had to do that , didn't you?" She thought to herself but she replied to him just the same. Before taking Danny's hand, Lacey turned to Kyle and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said. "My pleasure." He looked up at Danny and saluted as he went to take his seat. Danny helped her as she walked up the small steps until she was standng beside him. He never let go of her hand. He could feel her nerves as her hand was trembling. He gave her hand and squeeze and interlocked her fingers with his own. The gave each other an embarrassed smile and giggle as if they were laughing to a joke that only they share. The priest cleared his throat. All eyes turn as he begins to speak.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered her today to witness the marriage of Daniel Jafar Desai and Lacey Elizabeth Porter in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone has any objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There is a long pause. Danny sneaks a look at Lacey who is biting her lower lip. He looks over at his mother, Karen who is trying hard not to cry. Danny gives her a reasuring smile. He looks back as the priest continues. "The couple have something they wished to say to each other." He motions to Danny who has turned to face Lacey.

He takes a deep breath and exhales. Lacey hands off her bouquet to Jo. Danny takes her hands into his. He looks down for a minute then looks straight into her eyes. "Lace, I know my coming back into your life hasn't made things easy for you. And I want you to know that I never wanted the things that happened to you. When I was in Juvie, all I could think about was getting out and coming back to you. You have always been my heart. A man can't live without his heart. I pledge to you, here and now in from of our family and friends that I will do everything I can to make up for all the tears that you shed because of me. This is my promise to you, my heart."

Lacey could see in his eyes how much he loved her. She could see Danny when they were kids behind his look. That little boy was still there but now he was this loving man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She could feel her throat becoming dry. She looked up to the ceiling for a moment. A tear escaped the corner of her reached up and gently wiped the tear away. He held her face as she tried to get over her case of nerves. Danny let her know that it was okay and to take her time. She smiled at him.

"Danny? When you left five years ago it hurt so much. I remember crying myself to sleep that night they took you away. Five year felt like an eternity. Then you came back and everything became like I was living in a nightmare and all I wanted to do was wake up. I thought that I had come through that pain and those feelings I had for you when we were kids. For all the pain you caused me helped me grow into a better person that realizes what true friendship means and what it is like to fall in love with someone that was never lying about his heart. You once told me that you felt that you could never be happy. My pledge to you, here in front of our family and friends, is that I will make you the happiest man on earth and I will do everything I can to make sure that you stay happy." She could see Danny's eyes starting to glass over with tears. The priest began to speak again. "Thank you for those words, Daniel and Lacey." He turned toward Lacey.

"Lacey? Do you take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and keep him for as long as you both shall live?" She looks over at Danny. His eyes were turning red and he smiled. She could feel his heart. She smiled back at him. She looked back at the priest. "I do." Danny turned away from her and wiped his eye with his free hand. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The priest posed the question to Desai.

"Daniel? Do you take Lacey to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and keep her for as long as you both shall live?" He had trouble speaking, his lips quivered as he said "I do." Lacey let go of his hand and brushed the hair from his eyes. He was crying tears of happiness. Danny smiled at Lacey. He didn't care that his face was wet with tears because Lacey was also crying with joy


	4. Part 4

You Are Cordially Invited Part Four

You Are Cordially Invited….Part Four

The priest motioned to Collin who looked over at Jo and handed her Lacey's ring to Danny. Jo bent down and kisses the little boys cheek as a thank you. Collin reached up with the sleeve of his tux and wiped his cheek. "Yuk!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the youngster. Cole handed Danny his ring for Lacey. The priest addresses the crowd. "With the promises that Daniel and Lacey have made to each other we shall now exchange rings. Daniel, take Lacey's left hand and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed'." Danny gently places the ring on Lacey's ring finger. The ring once belonged to Karen who in turn recieved it from Danny's grandmother. He again mouthed 'I Love You' to Lacey who smiled back at him.

The priest turned to Lacey. "Lacey, take Danny's hand into your own and repeat after me 'With this ring, I thee wed'." Lacey takes a thin gold band and places it on Danny's ring finger while mouthing 'I Love You'." to him. The priest motions to the the audience. "By the power invested in me by the church and the town of Green Grove, I now pronounce you man and wife. Daniel? You can now kiss your bride." Slowly Danny lifts up Lacey's veil and he can see tears staining her cheeks. He puts a hand by her ear just under her hairline and pulls her to him. Their kiss caused time to stand still. They were frozen in that moment. Danny kissed her gently yet passionately. Everything around them seemed to fade. The only thing in the world they had was each other. Danny had his forehead touching Lacey as he reached up and kissed her again. The priest cleared his throat. Danny and Lacey smiled, embarrassed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time. Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Desai."

Everyone got to their feet, clapping for the happy couple. Danny took Lacey's hand and led her down the stairs. While they headed out of the church, everyone started throwing rose petals at them. Danny's Porsche was decorated with streamer that was left over from that years Homecoming dance, recycled by Andie. On the back window were the words, 'Just Married' and tin cans were strung on the back bumper. Lacey and Danny started laughing at the job their freinds did to his car. Danny helped Lacey get inside. She shut her door as he was getting into the drivers side. He reaches over to the glove box and takes out a blind fold. Then hands it to Lacey. "What's this?" She asks him. "Put it on." He replies smiling. "Danny? Really?" He giggles. "I have a surprised planned and i need you to wear that. It is only for a little while." Lacey slowly put on the blindfold and Danny reaches over a kisses her cheek. "Relax, enjoy the drive." He says. As they pull away from the church, he reaches out of the window and waves. He whispers something to Lacey who waves goodbye also."

When they left the church to a beautiful sunset. As Danny drove, Lacey tried to get some answers from her husband. "So…Hubby…..where are we going for our honeymoon?" Danny smiled as he answered. "Not much farther. Wifey." There sky had turned to night and was full of stars. Lacey could tell that they had reached their destination because the car had slowed down and she her Danny get out. As he oped the door, he reached in to help her step out. There is a doorman by the front door. Danny motioned to him by putting a finger on his mouth. The doorman tipped him his hat as he opened the door. Danny waved as he went past. There was a girl at the counter and Danny motioned the same to her. The girl kept quiet as he led Lacey to an elevator. Reaching into his pocket he took out some keys. "We're in an elevator." Lacey said. Danny didn't answer her, he just turned the key and the doors shut as the elevator began to rise.

He took Lacey into his arms and kissed her the entire way up to their floor. Soon there was the familiar 'DING' as they reached there destination. Danny locked the elevator car in place. Lacey took a step but Danny scooped her up in his arms and walked her out of the elevator. Carrying her to the middle of the apartment he lets her kissing her as he slowly removes her blindfold. Lacey looks around the room. She could not speak from the shock of the flat. The room was surrounded on three sides by glass windows. Out of the front there was a beautiful view of the Manhattan skyline. Danny walks over the the bedroom. "Lacey, I want to show you something." He says as he turns the doorknob. Lacey walked over and peered inside the room. The bed was made with red satin sheets with red, white and pink rose petals sprinkled over the top. As she looks around the room she sees candles everywhere, unlit but smelling of roses too.

Meanwhile, Danny has walked over to the table and took off his tuxedo jacket, shoes and bow tie. His suspenders are now hanging below his knees. In the sink, is a bottle chilling in some ice with two crystal glasses on the counter. He opens the bottle and pours them a drink. Lacey emerges from the bedroom, still in shock. Danny hands her the drink. "So what do you think? Do you like it?" He drinks while he waits for a reply. She looks around and heads to the forward window. "Danny, it's beautiful." She finally says. She takes a drink and looks at her glass. "Apple cider?" "Sparkling." He replies walking up next her. "I tried to find a place as beautiful as you but I couldn't find one so I had to settle for here." She turns to him. "Oh, Danny." He kisses her. Then leans in closer and looks into her eyes. "Welcome home, Mrs. Desai."


End file.
